


Ah Ko Faal Vulon

by Chibi_Kitty



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Kitty/pseuds/Chibi_Kitty
Summary: As Skyrim deals with the civil war ravaging their homes, now there are dragons to deal with. The Dragonborn of legend is there but, something has changed. They can't deal with this alone. So they decide to get some help from the best of Skyrim; members of the Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild, Companions, and the College of Winterhold. But will these people of different lives be able to work together and save all of Skyrim?





	1. Chapter 1

Selene

A woman crouched in the shadows, her amber - almost red - eyes unblinking under her mask as she watched the man fall asleep. She stayed crouching for a few minutes longer, until the man started snoring. She moved from the wall, her black armor helping her blend in as she carefully made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She had snuck in the house not long ago, expecting the owner to be asleep. Sadly he wasn't and she ended up having to wait it out.

The woman made her way to a room on the bottom floor, picking the lock in a matter of seconds. There as she opened the door was her prize. A safe sat on the other side of the room. She cleared the room in a few strides and started picking the lock. She had finally got it open when a noise made her freeze. She heard footsteps above her on the second floor, and realized they were heading towards the stairs. The thief quickly snatched the jewelry that was inside, closed the safe door and headed out of that room. She eased the door shut, making sure to not make a noise, and she listened for a moment. The footsteps were in fact getting closer, she could tell by the squeaking of the staircase. She felt her heartbeat quickening, but she willed it to be calm. This wasn't her first heist so why get worked up? Crouching, the thief made her way towards the front door, keeping her eyes on the staircase. The man stepped off the last step and the elf froze. His eyes scanned the room and she noticed the dagger in his hand that glinted in the dim lighting. The man turned to his right and headed into the room she had just left. The woman grinned underneath the full-face mask and carefully eased the front door open and slipped out.

The Guild Master of the Thieves Guild stood up, the jewelry safe in her pouch and she walked away from the house she had left and pushed her mask off. Selene let her long black hair come free from its restraints as she walked towards the graveyard and the Guild's secret entrance

-

Selene threw the jewelry on the wooden table, a smirk on her face. "Told you I could pull it off." The man sitting at the table threw his hands up in defeat.

"You were right lass," Brynjolf said with a laugh. "How'd you manage to get past his guards?" Selene shrugged, "It wasn't that hard, most needed a quick sword hilt to the head while others I was able to sneak around." Brynjolf stood up, clapping Selene on the shoulder. "Good job as always Selene." She simply nodded and had started towards the Cistern when someone's voice called her back.

"Selene, a letter came for you." The wood elf stopped, and turned to face Vex who was leaning on some boxes. Vex jerked her head to the bar where an unopened letter sat. She snatched the letter off the table and opened it. Her eyes scanned the paper before jerking it closed. "I have to go." She said the tensely, shoving the letter in her pouch. "I'll be gone for a while, as usual Brynjolf you're in charge while I'm gone." She headed towards the secret entrance to the Cistern,

"What did the letter say?" She heard Delvin say and she threw a smirk over her shoulder. "Something that may involve a lot of gold and a lot of fame." With that Selene left the Guilds home and headed out of Riften.

She pulled the letter out again as she headed towards the carriage. "Where would you like to go Miss?" She heard the driver ask as she looked over the letter once more. "Whiterun," she said, looking up at the driver. "I need to go to Whiterun."


	2. Liea

Liea always loved the thrill of the hunt. The silence as she stalked her prey. The unawareness of her victim as it goes about it’s normal routine, not knowing death stalked it from the shadows. Then it came time for her favorite part. Liea has been watching the Nord for almost an hour, waiting for him to be alone. Now he was walking down the dark and cold cobble streets of Windhelm by himself, not a guard in sight. Liea silently jumped down from her post on the top of Candlehearth Hall and slipped behind the man. She drew her weapon from her hip, the ebony sword like a sliver of midnight itself. The Nord turned a corner and she grabbed his shoulder with her left hand and dragged the black blade across his throat before he could make a noise. She stepped back as the body slumped to the ground, blood already staining the snowy cobble path red. She wiped the blade on her sleeve before putting it back in its sheath. She didn’t know what the poor soul did to deserve the Dark Brotherhood to come after him, but that wasn’t Liea’s business. All that mattered to her was getting the gold and helping the family. Her head turned as she heard faint footsteps coming her way. She moved to the wall and followed it towards the entrance of Windhelm. As the wood elf closed the giant gates of the city, a scream pierced the freezing air.   
-  
Liea pushed open the black door and stepped into her home. A cold gust of wind blew, blowing her hood down. She descended down the old stone steps and deeper into the sanctuary.   
“That didn’t take you long.” A voice said, sounding young yet wise at the same time. The wood elf turned her attention to a little girl who stood with her back towards her, her hands preoccupied at mixing potions.   
“You should know by now, Babette, that these types of missions never take me long.” Liea said, unhooking the dagger from her waist.   
“Ah, but I was hoping this one would prove a challenge for you, after all it seems all the contracts have been simple lately.” The little vampire said, stopping what she was doing to face Liea. “It seems after you’ve taken over the brotherhood has finally had some luck.”  
“Or maybe I’m just that good of a leader.” Liea said with a small smirk, “After all, since we moved to this location we’ve gotten stronger ties with the Thieves Guild, our family has grown, and the name ‘Dark Brotherhood’ is finally being told in whispers all throughout Skyrim.” She leaned against a stone pillar, crossing her arms. “Though I suppose you could call it good luck.” Her eyes darted over to an enclosed letter on the table, sealed with a mark unknown to her. “What is this?” She asked, picking up with envelope.  
Babette shrugged, going back to mixing her potions. “No idea, found it outside the sanctuary, and it’s addressed to you.”  
Liea opened the seal with her dagger, and opened up the letter. Her eyes skimmed the page, before she closed it back up again.  
“Seems I’m wanted in Whiterun, something about ‘saving Skyrim and it’s people.’” She slipped the letter in her pack, before picking up her dagger and heading out of the Sanctuary.   
She opened the door to yet another freezing cold blast of air. She closed the Black Door, and in a fluid motion hopped onto Shadowmere. As she sun started rising, she raced out of Dawnstar, and towards Whiterun.


End file.
